


Unlucky Charm

by browser13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Dharc has had something wicked on his mind for awhile, and now Eria is about to feel the brunt of his aggression. Commission for Kuro Kann.Contains: non-con, mild violence, tentacles
Relationships: Dharc/Eria, Meda Bat/Gigobyte
Kudos: 4





	Unlucky Charm

Something sinister had been building in Dharc for quite some time. Already under suspicious observation for his alignment, every day he tried his best to show that he belonged, that he was capable of doing great deeds beyond his inherent darkness, and although he went well above the call of duty, the distrust from the other charmers continued to wear him down over time. 

Unknowingly, their cynicism only fed the hunger and paranoia growing within Dharc’s mind. It was a challenge to resist the whispers of the void even when he was at his strongest, but as their wariness continued to grate on him, it opened him up further to the vicious temptations lurking inside. 

Not helped at all by the way he was surrounded by such innocent and beautiful spellcasters, all entrancing in their own unique way, from Hiita’s toned tummy to Aussa’s cute, bookish appearance. Their long, slender legs on full display, their round, youthful faces nearly always shining with good cheer, it was enough to drive a man crazy, and unfortunately for the charmers, Dharc was already halfway there.

_ ‘You can destroy them,’  _ the voices whispered in his mind.  _ ‘Make them yours. Make them submit. Imagine seeing them powerless before you. Worshipping you as you deserve. They can be yours forever. Take them. CLAIM THEM. BREAK THEM!’  _

Dharc struggled valiantly to resist, but in the end it was too much to overcome, and one day, upon spotting Eria enjoying a moment to herself by a lake with her familiar, the beast lurking inside Dharc broke free.

“Dharc? What are you- GYAAAA,” Eria had turned as she heard the dark wizard approach, only to jerk back in pain as he viciously backhanded her across the face. Tears quickly misted in Eria’s eyes, more from the shock and humiliation than anything as her cheek reddened from the blow. Even as she reached up to rub her eyes, she felt a stinging line race across her arm, and when her vision cleared she could see that her shawl had been sliced by a tendril of darkness, leaving a line of red where it had cut.

“Dharc, stop!” Eria shouted nervously, but her words had no effect on the other charmer, who never paused for a moment as Eria narrowly avoided another blast of shadow energy. “Gigobyte, help!” she cried for her familiar, who had been playing in the water and now let out a growl of rage and distress as she saw her mistress under attack.

Arcing through the air like a torpedo, the reptile was about to close her mighty jaws around Dharc’s arm when Dharc’s own familiar swooped out of the trees to intercept. Meda Bat wrapped its tail around Gigobyte’s neck, halting her mid-flight, choking her, and using the momentum to hurl the water monster into a tree. 

“Gigobyte, no!” Eria called, reaching for her partner as she hit the wood with a sickening crack. While Gigobyte was certainly strong enough to shrug that off, Eria nevertheless hated seeing her familiar in distress, but at the moment she had her own problems to deal with. 

Namely the way Dharc’s attacks were getting closer and closer to hitting her, and it took all of Eria’s concentration to avoid them. She fired water bolts back at him, trying to keep her distance, but while her spells were wild and desperate, his were fierce and determined, and the tide of battle was shifting unceasingly in his favor.

Not to mention Dharc’s physical superiority, which he used to his full advantage, snaking in under her defenses and landing a solid punch right to her midsection, momentarily driving the breath from her lungs. She tried to move away, but Dharc’s eldritch strikes came ever faster, scoring furrows across her porcelain skin and shredding her clothing, leaving it in tatters. Her robe was long gone, her small, perky tits peeked through the gaps in her shirt, and only her mostly-intact skirt preserved any sense of modesty.

Eria vainly reached for her familiar, seeing the reptile faring no better than she at the moment. Dharc’s pet still had his tail wrapped around Gigobyte’s throat, and now two more of the lizard’s limbs were entrapped by shadowy tentacles, keeping them immobile as she valiantly tried to free herself. Eria’s momentary distraction cost her dearly, as Dharc landed another shot to her belly, knocking the slim sorceress to her hands and knees.

Before she could recover, Dharc landed a third blow to her stomach, this time with his foot, sending her sprawling and gasping onto her side. “Why, Dharc?” she gasped through the pain radiating from her body. Sure she might not have treated him the best, but she had never suspected something like this from him!

Dharc didn’t give her an answer, at least not one she expected. Gripping a handful of her blue hair, Dharc turned Eria to see where Gigobyte had been fully restrained by his bat as even more shadow tentacles emerged from the fiend and began to tease their way over Gigobyte’s body. “If you keep fighting,” Dharc hissed in her ear, “that’ll be the end of your precious familiar, got it?”

Eria could only nod weakly, risking Gigobyte’s life was not something she was willing to do, she would just have to accept whatever fate Dharc had in store for her. Eria shuddered. Was he going to kill her? The sound of Dharc’s pants hitting the ground signalled something far worse, and the water witch fearfully turned her head to see his massive cock springing free from its confines, smacking her across the face in the process.

“Please do- GLURCK!” Dharc had used her begging as an opportunity to slip his erection past her lips, cutting off her words and making her gag as he invaded her mouth. 

“That’ll shut you up,” Dharc hissed as began pumping his hips. “Don’t need to hear you talk at all for this.” He emphasized his point by taking a firm hold of her long hair in both hands, using it as leverage to force himself deeper into her mouth. Eria made obscene choking noises as Dharc abused her mouth, paying attention to neither her safety nor her comfort as he sought to sheathe himself as far down her gullet as he could manage.

Spit bubbled uncontrollably from Eria’s lips, making the facefuck wet and sloppy as her saliva trickled down her chin and splashed against her meagre chest. Her tiny fists beat helplessly against Dharc’s strong thighs as he used her like a cocksleeve, dragging her head back and forth along his shaft and refusing to let her pull away. Eria felt herself growing lightheaded, yet her tormentor refused to give her a moment’s respite.

It wasn’t until Dharc felt Eria’s struggles grow weak that he finally yanked her off his cock, giving her just enough time for one gasping breath before slamming her head back down. This time, his huge dick was shoved all the way into her throat, forcing Eria’s nose up into his lap as he sheathed himself entirely within the warm, wet, orifice. 

He held her down for what seemed like hours, not even thrusting at this point, just letting Eria’s spasming esophagus massage his cock as it desperately searched for air. Black spots swam in the witch’s vision, she could feel the darkness closing on her mind as Dharc choked her out. Just before she would have fallen unconscious, Dharc finally pushed her off and all the way down to her back, where she lay gasping, retching, and sobbing. 

Not letting up for a second, Dharc immediately dropped between her legs, spreading them out wide and exposing her bottom to his gaze. Her short skirt did very little hide her underwear even before he hiked it up out of the way, but now that the barrier was gone, he could see a small damp spot. “What a whore you are!” Dharc laughed. “Wet from getting facefucked!”

Eria wanted to refute it, but the evidence was undeniable. As scared and humiliated as she currently felt, she couldn’t deny that there was some small part of her that was slightly aroused from the dominance that Dharc was displaying, as well as her own submission. She was hardly a novice when it came to the matters of oral sex, but a blowjob for mutual pleasure and a degrading throatfuck were not exactly comparable. And yet, Eria could see why the latter held some appeal, and that was more terrifying than anything.

Oblivious or uncaring to his victim’s predicament, Dharc pulled aside her undergarments, revealing her glistening pussy, and proceeded to slam himself home. His cock, already coated with throatslime, easily shunted into her soaked cunt, nearly driving in to the base on the first thrust. Eria’s back arched painfully as she was suddenly and violently taken, her tight hole stuffed to the brim with long, thick cockflesh. 

Dharc set just as punishing a pace in her pussy as he had in her mouth, using his grip on her waist to pull her into brutal thrusts of his hips, spearing his way ever deeper into her innermost depths. Eria’s head lolled limply to the side as she laid there and received his fury, completely devoid of any will to fight as she was violated.

From her position on her back, she could see above her where Gigobyte was being treated just as harshly. Three more tentacles had joined the ones encircling her familiar’s neck, wrists, and ankles, and were proceeding to mercilessly pump their way into all three holes at once, stuffing the little reptile completely airtight. Gigobyte had the same defeated look on her face as her mistress, an expression of sorrowful resignation as she was triple penetrated. That, more than anything, sent another wave of shame through Eria; Gigobyte trusted her enough to be her familiar, but she had been unable to spare her partner from this wicked fate.

“Wonderful, isn’t it, Eria?” Dharc grunted as he gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “This is what you deserve. This is what I deserve. You belong to me!” He slapped her cheek again, nowhere near as hard as he did at the beginning, but hard enough to draw a pained cry from her. “Your mouth belongs to me, your pussy belongs to me, and these tits belong to me!”

Grabbing the neck of Eria’s shirt, Dharc tore it the rest of the way open, completely baring her modest chest to his eyes. “Fucking perfect,” he said, leaning in to capture one nipple between his teeth. He lavished greedy attention upon her small tits, sucking and biting at the creamy flesh, mauling and groping whichever wasn’t being attended to by his mouth. He was just as violent with her breasts as he was with the rest of her body, more than willing to leave bite marks and bruises as he molested the tender flesh.

If the facefuck had been slightly arousing, Eria was completely unprepared for how good it felt to have her pussy pounded and her tits played with. While her brain recognized the horror of her situation, her body certainly did not; all it knew was the incredible pleasure as lines of white-hot lightning seared from her erogenous zones to her mind, threatening to consume her with lust despite Dharc’s depravity. 

“Gonna. Fucking. Cum. In you.” Dharc said, punctuating every word with a vicious slam of his hips. Eria wailed and shook her head, but it was too little, too late. Dharc had driven himself deep inside with one more thrust, holding on tight as he unloaded straight into her womb. As Eria felt the sticky spunk splashing within her, the heat set off her own unwilling orgasm, making her to cry out as her pussy quivered and her toes curled. 

Pulling himself free from Eria’s battered fuckhole, Dharc drank in the sight of her. “I always knew you were a slut,” he told her. “Cumming around my cock like that. I should have fucked you a long time ago.”

Eria just lay panting in the dirt, trying to maintain her tenuous hold on her sanity as she slowly came down from the tumultuous peak of her climax. She wished she could block out those awful words, but her body’s betrayal left her in a precarious position, caught between the rock and the hard place of her abhorrence at her rape and the unbridled pleasure it had brought. “Please… please let it be over,” she mumbled.

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Dharc said, apparently having heard her. “After all, I still have one more hole to fuck.” He rolled the defeated spellcaster onto her hands and knees, crouching behind her and pressing the head of his cock against her puckered anus. 

Eria, who had been squirming in his grasp as soon as she sensed his intentions, immediately stilled as she felt him poking at her backdoor. “Not there,” she pleaded, “I’ll suck you off, you can fuck my pussy, just please, not my ass!”

Dharc pretended to consider it for a moment, revelling in the way she so easily offered herself to him, as if her words held any sway over him.

“Tempting, but no,” he said, pushing his way into her. Her cunt had been incredibly tight, but it paled in comparison to just how unyielding her asshole was. Dharc’s cock, even fully lubed from their combined filth, was just too big to fit inside. Dharc was undeterred, however, working himself back and forth slowly, spreading her cheeks wide to make enough room for him to fit. Eventually, once his mushroom tip had punched through her tight ring, he could start building a rhythm, and soon enough he was sawing in and out of Eria’s formerly virgin rosebud.

Just before her arms gave out, Eria saw her familiar hanging limply in the grasp of Meda Bat, the three plunging tendrils still working Gigobyte over, remnants of necrotic seed splashed all over the reptile and dripping from her plundered ass and pussy. Eria slumped to the ground, no longer able or willing to support her weight, leaving her face pressed into the dirt.

Dharc continued to rail the conquered witch with brutal force, splitting her ass wide open around his girth. He laid hefty spanks onto her upturned rear, turning Eria’s pale ass bright red with vicious handprints. He left his knees, crouching over her and planting his foot on the back of her head, grinding her face into the ground as he rearranged her guts, slamming himself in with such vigor that his hips smacked against her ass and his heavy, cum-packed balls swung up and bashed against her bruised labia. 

With one final, ferocious thrust, Dharc hilted himself balls deep in Eria’s backside, just as he had done to her mouth and pussy, and claimed her final hole. He flooded her bowels with a load just as voluminous as the one he dumped into her pussy, and the rush of cum filling her anal passage coaxed another twitching release from Eria’s overtaxed cunt, a final embarrasing, shameful humiliation as she came solely from getting assfucked. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, Eria was too far gone to consider what this might have meant. The pain and pleasure from her ass had shattered her mind into a fuck-drunk stupor, leaving her eyes glazed and her body senseless as Dharc treated her like an onahole. She was only dimly aware of Dharc calling his familiar and leaving, tossing Gigobyte to curl up next to her.

The two fucktrophies were left behind, defiled and cum-stuffed, desperately clinging to one another as they tried to find some comfort after the ordeal they had endured.


End file.
